The APS Conference on "Genome and Hormones: An Integrative Approach to Gender Differences in Physiology," is scheduled for October 18-20, 2001 in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. For decades, research of basic physiological systems, which extended into clinical trials were defined from results of studies of "normal 70 kg male." With initiatives from the NIH, Office of Women's Health Research, and emerging fields of pharmacogenetics, it is obvious that understanding differences in physiology and pathophysiology associated with incidence in disease in males and females needs to become an integral part of scientific approaches. Over the last ten years, new discoveries in hormone research have included discovery of new hormone receptors, cellular process initiated by their stimulation, development of synthetic and specific estrogen-receptor modulators (SERMS), and development of animals lacking sex steroid receptors. These advances have provided new insights into how sex steroid hormones alter physiological responses independent of the presence of Y chromosome. These observations have raised questions of how genetic sex (presence of the X or Y chromosome) influences physiological responses to sex hormones. The fundamental goal of this conference is to bring together experts in genetics, molecular biology, integrative physiology and clinical medicine to address genetic influences on responses to sex steroids. The Specific Aims of the conference are: 1) To convene an internationally recognized interdisciplinary group of investigators to discuss basic mechanisms of action of sex steroids from receptors to intracellular processes and how these basic mechanisms influence integrative physiological responses including presentation of disease; 2) to promote the participation of young scientists with an emphasis on women and underrepresented minorities, through a travel award program; and 3) to interest new investigators and students in pursuing research on gender/sex related aspects of physiological systems.